Please Don't Fight Over Me
by xtremediva13
Summary: Jessica just joined the WWE and has made new friends and an enemy. She draws the attention of Y2J and Gene Snitskey. What will happen between the three. Y2JxOc or will she be forced with SnitskeyxOc
1. New Girl Who Made An Impact

"Welcome to Raw is Jericho" Chris said. "Tonight my guest is a diva who has just signed with the WWE now welcome Jessica" Chris said. Just The Way I Am by Angel started playing and Jessica came out. She has blonde hair with red highlights and blue eyes. She was wearing cargo pants tucked in too her black leather high heel boots. With a black tank top with some red net stuff on the shirt. Jessica walked down the ramp and entered the ring through the bottom rope and shaked hands with Chris Jericho. "Thank you Chris its nice to meet be-" Jessica was cut off by giggling and saw Trish Stratus walking down the ramp and she got in the ring and grabbed a microphone "Just who do you think you are taking away the attention of the 6 time womens champion" Trish said "Well I'm sorry but who are you exactly" Jessica said. Trish was shocked and that got her mad that she slapped her across the face. Jessica looking at the ground from the force of the slap. Jessica just smiled and put her hand to her cheek and out of no where Jessica superkicked Trish Stratus and knocked her out cold. Then Jessica's music started to play and Chris Jericho raised Jessica's hand in victory and the fans started to cheer loudly and left the ramp

"Wow poor Trish she's knocked out cold man that's one powerful kick" King said.  
"Well that's Trish's fault she shouldn't have slapped Jessica across the face like that and later on tonight we will have an update on Randy's condition" J.R. said  
"Well we'll be back after the break with wait a minute what's Jessica doing" King said.

Back Stage

Jessica was walking back stage and stopped in front of a door that said Chris Jericho on it. Jessica knocked on the door. "Come in" Jessica heard a voice say. Jessica opened the door. "Hey Jessica" Chris said. "Hey so I just wanted to talk to you about your match tonight against Christian" Jessica said. Chris just smiled at her. "What about my match?" Chris asked smirking at Jessica. "Well just to tell you that I'll be watching and that to ask if you're doing anything after that maybe we could go out for dinner" Jessica replied. "Well is it like a date?" Chris asked. "Well yes I guess you can callit a date" Jessica said. "Alright I'm not doing anything Chris said. "Okay I'll see you later" Jessica said leaving the room.

Chris Jericho was heading down the ramp and got in the ring. He was smiling at all the fans and then frowned when he saw Christian and Tyson Tomko heading down the ramp. Christian got in the ring and Chris jericho slapped him across the face. For a few minutes Chris Jericho was dominating the match until Tyson interferred while Christian distracted the ref. Then the audience start cheering loudly when they saw Jessica running down the ramp . Then she super kicked Tyson Tomko and knocked him out and then Christian was distracted at what Jessica did. Then Christian turned around to clothesline Chris Jericho, but Chris Jericho countered and did The Walls of Jericho and Christian tapped out. "Here is your winner Chris Jericho" Lilian said and the ref held Chris Jericho's arm up. Jessica got in the ring and hugged Chris and they both left the ring and walked up the ramp.

"Wow J.R. did you see that super kick Jessica gave Tyson. I mean she knocked him out" King said.

"I wouldn't want to be in the ring with her anyways we'll be back after the commercial break" J.R. said.

After the break

"Hey Jessica thanks for the help tonight" Chris said

"Hey its all good so are we still on tonight" Jessica asked

"Wow tonight what is Jessica talking about" King said.

"If you remember Jessica asked him out on a date" J.r. replied

"Yeah you bet we are" Chris said a he leaned in and kissed Jessica on the lips.

"Oh my gosh J.R did you see that.Man I wish I was in Chris Jericho's place" King said

"Alright I'll see you later tonight Jessica said and went to the women's locker room.  
"Hey Jessica nice kick out there she deserved" a voice from behind her  
"Wow Lita wow your my favorite diva I thought you were always cool I mean I've got your autograph and alot of posters of you i mean you are like the best ever and-"She was cut off. "Woah woah chill I like you too hey tonight back at the hotel some of the girls are having a littleget togetheryou wanna come"Lita asked  
"Hey can I get back to you later on that"  
"Yeah sure" Lita replied. Jessica left the locker room and she ran into Chris Jericho"You know we got to stop meeting like this" Chris said "Ha ha very funny seriously about that date can we do a reign check Lita just invited me to her room to hang with some divas" Jessica said "Yeah sure but no excuses next time alright" Chris said "Yes I promise" Jessica said.

After the show was over Jessica got a ride to the hotel from Lita. They checked in their rooms and met in Lita's room. They were all eating ice cream and asking each other questions. "So Jessica gives us the gossip what's going on between you and Chris Jericho" Victoria asked "Me and Chris well ummmmm well we kissed so what and we were suppose to go out on a date tonight sheesh you guys are such punks" Jessica said. "So you broke a date with Chris Jericho to come hangout with us watching movies and stuffing our faces with ice cream" Stacy said "Yes is that bad" Jessica asked "Is that bad!" all the divas yell. "Honey that ain't bad now that's keeping your man in line" Lita said and the rest of the divas nodding their heads in agreement. "Hello we haven't even dated yet" Jessica said "Oh would you look at the time I have a photo shoot tomorrow so I'm gonna go to sleep and I will see you divas later" Jessica said leaving the room. Jessica walked down the halland saw someone standing right in front of her door. She kept walking because she wanted to know who it was. She stopped when she realized who it was. "Gen...Gene Snitsky wha...what are you doing here?" Jessica asked. "Why I came to see you" Gene said getting closer to Jessica and started to rub his hand up and down her shoulder. Jessica started to get scared. "I just wanted to tell you that I like you I mean you don't care if you case pain. I mean it wasn't your fault that you knocked Trish out she slapped you so she deserved it"Gene said leaning close to Jessica trying to kiss her, but something in Jessica snapped and she slapped Gene hard across the face. "Stay away from me you psychatic freak" Jessica said and opened her hotel room door closed it and locked it. Outside her room Gene Snitskey was still standing there. He then smiled "She will become mine rather she likes it or not"he said and started to laugh and then he left.

Jessica woke up and took a shower. She then straighten her hair and put on ared shirt that goes up to the top of the belly button and she put on a mini black skirt with black boots. She grab her purse and started heading out the door and she was in the elevator. She was thinking about what Snitskey said _"I just wanted to tell you that I like you I mean you don't care if you cause pain"._ I have got to stop thinking about that stop thinking about that this instant Jessica told her self when the elevator opened and someone she didn't want to see got in. "Jessica I didn't expect to see you so soon"Snitskey said. "What what do you want Snitskey?" Jessica asked. "I told you last nightI want you" Snitskey said. "Hey Jessica" another voice said entering the room. "Chris" Jessica said hugging him. "Please keep him away from me" Jessica said starting to cry. Chris looked at Snitskey while holding Jessica. "Snitskey you better stay away from her or you'll have to deal with me" Chris Jericho said as he left the elevator with Jessica. "Hey you tell me if he bugs you again ok" Chris said. "Yes I will thank you so much" Jessica said. "But tell me how do you get on Snitskey side" Chris asked "Oh my gosh i didn't do anything I was on my way back from lita's room and he was standing at my door and telling me that he likes me and I slapped him and him to stay away from me and I called him a psychatic freak" Jessica replied checking her watch. "OhI have to goI got to get to a photoshoot right now I'll see you later Jessica said. "I've got to protect her from Snitskey"Chris said to himself.

* * *

At The Photoshoot 

"Now Jessica could you sit in the chair and cross your legs and then smile" the photograpther asked Jessica did what the photographer asked her to do. "Alright you change your clothes and we'll take a 5 minute break after that" photographer asked. Jessica changed her clothes to a military mini skirt and a white shirt with a star in the military star in the middle and was wearing black high heel boots.

5 Minutes Later

"Alright Chris I want you to stand right here and then we'll have Jesica staand next to you and she'll have her left hand on your shoulder and she'll have her head on your chest. Jessica should be here ina minute" pg(photographer) said. Jessica walked in the roomand the pg came up to her to explain what they were going to be doing.


	2. Trish's Idea

After the photo shoot

"Hey um excuse me miss have you seen the girl I was taking pictures with" Chris asked the makeup lady. "Yes I have she just left about two minutes ago" she replied. "Thank you" Chris said and left the building_. Man its raining why would Jessica leave in the rain._ Then Chris saw Jessica walking she wasn't that far and then he started to run after her calling her, but she didn't hear him. So Chris followed her. Jessica led him to the park. "Isn't this great" Jessica said turning around looking at Chris. "How did you know that I was here?" he asked "You were calling me" she replied "Then why didn't you answer me?" he asked "I wanted to see if you would follow me" she replied "I love the rain and every time it rains I come here to the park and play" she continued "Well you're in luck because you have someone to play with" Chris said "That's nice now we can play my favorite game" she said. Before Chris could ask Jessica tagged him and started to run around and then Chris chased her. Then Chris jumped on her and they both fell down and Chris was on top of Jessica and they started to laugh. Then Chris looked into her blue eyes and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. "What's wrong Chris" Jessica asked "Nothing I'm just looking at how beautiful you are" he replied "Yeah right" Jessica replied. "No I'm serious come on let's go" Chris said getting up and helping Jessica up.

A few minutes they were walking around town and they passed an ice cream stand and Jessica was looking at it. Chris noticed this. "Hey you want an ice cream cone" he asked. "Huh oh no that's-" before she could finish Chris walked back to the ice cream stand and bought a vanilla and a strawberry and handed the strawberry to Jessica. "How did you know I like strawberry?"she asked "Lucky guess" then Chris was holding Jessica's hand and they contiued to walk. Jessica was looking at Chris "Hey would you consider this a date?" he asked out of the blue. Jessica looked at the ground "Yes I would I mean we took pictures together we played and we are eating" Jessica said and Chris smirked at her "What was that for"

"What"

"You know what"

"It was a smile"

"Yeah whatever" Jessica said as they reached the hotel and they both entered the elevator

"Hey I'll walk you to your room"Chris said

"Oh no that's ok I'm actually going to see Trish and apologize for kicking her too hard when I was supposed to kick only to knock her down" Jessica

"Oh ok then I'll see you around" Chris said Jessica just nodded and went to go find Trish. Jessica couldn't find her so she just decided to call her instead. "Hello" Jessica heard a voice say. "Umm Trish this is JessicaI just wanted to apologize to you for kicking you too hard" Jessica apologized "Oh that's ok hey come to the bar and we'll talk some more I tried getting lita and Stacey to come but their busy rehearsing the promo" Trish said "Sure I'm on my way" Jessica said and hang up the phone. Since Jessica was near her room she went there and changed in to a leather mini skirt and she put on a white shirt that says Jessica in black bold words and went to the end of her black sports bra. Sheput on her leather boots and leather jacket. She arrived at the bar five minutes later and saw Trish sitting at a table. Trish saw her and motioned for her to come. When Jessica entered the bar most of the guys were staring at her. "Wow Jessica looking good" Trish complimented her. "Thank you" Jessica said sitting down next to Trish and ordered a beer. "Man did it hurt getting your belly pierced" Trish asked "Oh no it didn't you should get one I meana lot of blonde Canadians like us look good with one" Jessica said taking off her jacket. "You know what Jesse we do look a like don't we. Maybe we could get Vince to write a storyline when we find out that we'resisters, but we hate each other and we fight over the women's belt" Trish asked "Yeah that would be a good idea. Let's do that and then we start to get to know each other and then we become tag team partners" Jessica added in the end and Trish took her phone out and called Vince and told him and he agreed to the idea and they would startwork on a storyline right now. Trish and Jessica started to talk more until Jessica saw Chris Jericho and he was dancing with Maria real close. "Jessica do you want to dance"someone asked. Jessica looked up it was Snitskey. Then Jessica looked at Chris. "Come on why don't you dance with me a get to know me a little" Snitskey said. "Well truth is Snitskey you make me feel a little uncomfortable even if you're reading a script Trish I will see you at our room"Jessica said and got up to leave she was about to go talk to Chris when someone grabbed her hand. "Hey where are you going." Jessica looked at the person it was Hunter. "Oh me no where" Jessica. "Then you would dance with me right now" Hunter asked "Sure why not" Jessica said My Sacriface by Creed and Hunter was dancing close to Jessica but she didn't mind. Chris looked over there and saw Jessica he started to get jealous.

Well here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update real soon.


	3. Slap

**Hey I got some reviews today and I just got a laptop so I thought I would update now. So here is chapter 3.**

Chris just kept on watching Jessica dancing with Hunter until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Hunter I'm really tired I'm going to go to bed I got plans

in the morning" Jessica said.

"Alright sweetie I'll see you around" Hunter hugged Jessica and told her goodnight.

Chris watched Jessica leave and he had a smile on his face. He just left Maria and started to follow her to her room. Jessica felt that someone was following her. She thought it was Snitskey so she turned around so fast (so she didn't see who it was because she was so scared) and slapped the person right in the face. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Chris what on earth are you doing here" Jessica said then she started to get angry. "Shouldn't you be with Maria? I'm sure she misses you being all up on her" she added.

"Why are you upset I should be upset you just slapped me" Chris said.

"You deserved it I thought you were Snitskey sue me" Jessica said sitting down next to Jericho touching his cheek where she slapped him. He hissed in pain. "I'm sorry here I'll get you some ice" Jessica got up, but Jericho pulled her arm stopping her. She turned around and looked at him. "No don't go I just want you to come to my room with me" he said. "Excuse me I'm not like other girls I'm not gonna sleep with you"

**Jericho's POV**

I just laughed, "No not that I want to spend some time with you I wasn't finish with our date yet." "Is that so, well in that case you can escort me to your room." I escorted Jessica to my room. We spent the whole time talking to each other and were having a great connection. _I've never felt this way about someone I just met. I mean she's got it all! The beauty, brain, and she's athletic. But the main thing is she's flexible and trust me when a woman's flexible you're definitely going places. And I mean PLACES. But what gets me is her eyes. Yeah there plain blue, but when I look into them its like she's hypnotized me._

I walked her to the door. She picked up my hand and grabbed a pen and wrote her number. Some hair got in her face and I brushed it out of the way. I was rubbing her cheek and she held my hand and I leaned forward and my lips met with hers. She didn't break the kiss either. When we broke apart she licked her lips and she smiled at me. I loved to see her smile I didn't want her to leave because I had a bad feeling Snitskey woul be around. She must of known what I was thinking because she held my hand and gave me a reasurring smile. She left and I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore.

**Normal POV**

Jessica returned to her room. She closed the door and she sighed. "Well well well what do we have here?" a familiar voice said. "Oh hey Trish" Jessica replied. "So what are you doing coming back at 3 in the morning" she asked. "Well I was out." "Who who." "Oh no one special." Jessica replied with a huge grin on her face as she change into some pajamas. "Were you with Chris Jericho." "Maybe." she said with bigger grin as she climbed into her bed and instantly fell asleep. "You know sometimes I worry about you." Trish said as she got in bed and shut the light off and fell asleep.

Jessica woke up 3 hours later. She put on some track shorts and a plain whit t-shirt. She got her i-pod out and grabbed her hotel key and headed for the door. Jessica was walking through the lobby and started to stretch. When she finished she started to head out. After 10 minutes she felt like she was burning up. She took the scrunchy that was on her arm and put her hair in a high pony tail. Then she contiued and felt so much better. She ran for another 3 hours and walked back to the hotel. When she got back to the hotel she grabbed a bottle of water. Then she heard someone calling her name. "Hey Jessica." Jessica turned around and gasped in surprised as she saw who it was. It was...

**Oh some suspense who is that person and does Jessica know this person well you gt to review and wait to see what happens. Well here it is chapter 3. Thanks fr the reviews. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Man I can't belive Eddie is gone. I am very sad to think about him dieing. I just wish this was just a dream. Well god must've had a reason to take Eddie now. R.I.P Eddie. We love you and miss you.**


	4. Dad

**Chapter 4 is up now. Love getting the reviews. Well I'll start where I left off for all of you who can't wait to see who this mystery person is.**

"D...D...Daddy," Jessica stuttered staring at her father, who was making his way over to her.

"Jessica what in gods name are you doing." Jessica was about to answer, but her father wouldn't let her. "Ruining your life that's what you're doing. How dare you defy me? Your father, your own flesh and blood. My baby girl, you're my only daughter. You know why I don't want you to be involve with the WWE."

"But dad just because they screwed you over doesn't mean anything to me. They don't even know my last name or any family background. So there's no way they can screw me over just because I'm Bret Hart's daughter."

"Jessica Michele Hart I want you to quit."

"Bret whatever your middle name is Hart, I've dreamed of being a wrestler for the WWE since I was 3 years old." Bret just laughed and hugged his daughter. "Man when you get in character you really get into character." Bret said. "Hey daddy what can I say? It's a gift. And you get into character too." Jessica laughed. "Well I really just came to congratulate you for following you father's footsteps. I don't know what's wrong with your brothers. They chose football over wrestling." Bret just looked at the ground. "Oh please! They can't wrestle. I can whoop their ass anytime anywhere." Jessica said. Bret laughed. "Well I just love our father-daughter relationship. Well honey I have to go. I'll call you when I get back to Canada." Bret kissed her forehead and left. She watched him leave and put a smile on her face. Jessica loved her father more than anything in the world. She sighed and shook her head. She really thoughtwhat Vince did to her father was wrong. I mean he could've told him that hewas changing his mind. She headed back to her room.

Jessica took a shower and changed into black tripp nyc pink lacing pants. Jessica loved those types of pants. But she loved the ones she's wearing the most is the corset-lacing on the front pockets. She put on a y2j shirt that was made for women and it showed her toned stomach. Only wearing the shirt for the storyline she was in and that was going tocontinue for the house show. She put on her spider web arm warmers She went in her bag and got a jewelry box out. She opened it and took a silver snake ring and a silver belly ring out. She put the ring on her right ring finger and she put the belly button ring and put it in her pierced belly. She put on her black combat boots. She gathered herstuff and left the room. She headed to the lobby to check out until she bumped into someone and fell down. "Oh I'm sor-," Jessica looked up and started to crawl backwards. "No what are you doing here?" Jessica asked with tears starting to form in her eyes. It was Gene Snitskey. "Oh Jessica what's the matter? You don't look happy to see me." Gene said. Jessica didn't say anything she just kept backing up and Gene would take steps foward. Then Jessica started shouted. "Somebody help me! Help me!"

* * *

Chris Jericho gathered his bags and left his room. He walked down the hallway and heard someone shouting. It sounded like it was coming from around the corner. Chris ran to where the sound was coming from. He turned the corner and he saw Jessica on the ground crawling and Gene standing over her. "You some of a bitch!" Chris shouted and ran towards Gene and speared him to the ground and punched him over and over again. "I told you to stay away from her." Jessica got off the ground and tried to get Chris off of Snitskey. "Chris stop please. Get off of him." Jessica finally managed to get Chris off of Snitskey and dragged him to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. "Are you okay?" Chris asked when they got into the elevator. Jessica looked at him. "You're asking me if I'm okay. I should be the one askingif you're okay." Jessica looked away from Chris. "You must get tired of saving me all the time." Chris looked at Jessica. 

He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I decide who I want to save. And I saw a woman who was scared out of her mind begging for someone to help her. What kind of man would I be if I ignored that?" Jessica smiled and hugged him. She pulled away from but kept her arms wrapped around his neck. Then the tears came pouring down her face. "I was so scared." she whispered. "I know." Chris replied and hugged her again. Jessica continued to cry on his shoulder. "I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." Jessica pulled from him and kissed him on the cheek. They looked into each others eyes and before they knew it they were engaged in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "And cut." they heard someone say. "Good work Jericho and Hart. That was great." Jessica and Chris stepped out the elevator. Jessica wipe the tears from her eyes. "Wow you're good at acting." Chris complimented. "Well what can I say. I really get int character." Chris nodded. "Well I'm going to check on Gene." Jessica nodded and watched Chris leave.(Ha I bet you guys thought that it really happened huh. I guess I should explain. The story line between Chris/Jessica/Gene started at the hotel when Gene approached Jessica. I'm sure you're probably wondering about the date well that's not part of the storyline that actually happened and the club as you can tell that actually happened too. Chris and Jessica at Chris' hotel room that isn't part of the storyline they might actually really like each other. I don't know you'll just have to wait and see. So hopefully it clears up the confusion.)

**Finally updated I hope you like this chapter. **


End file.
